Abstinência
by Anne Asakura
Summary: O vício nem sempre é algo ruim. – MelloMatt – Presente de Natal para Lady Murder


**_Summary: _**_O vício nem sempre é algo ruim. – MelloMatt – Presente de Natal para Lady Murder_

**Revisado por Nanase Kei.**

**Abstinência**

**-**

_**Presente para a Teté**_

**-**

Garrafas de vodka vazias espalhadas pelo chão. Latas de cerveja deitadas sobre a cômoda, pacotes de salgadinhos inacabados, bitucas de cigarro dentro de cinzeiros e muitas embalagens de chocolate sem nada. Provavelmente, quem visse isso, acharia que era o típico apartamento de um homem solteiro que gosta de curtir uma boa farra, não fosse o simples fato de estarmos semi-nus.

Não pensem besteira, por favor. Eu não me lembro muito a respeito da noite passada, porque acho que bebi _um pouco demais_, mas _acho_ que não fizemos nada de errado. Quero dizer...eu me lembro, ao menos, de como cheguei aqui.

Eu estava de carro, andando pela cidade, quando _ele _me ligou. Tudo o que eu queria, era chegar até o fliperama e gastar toda a grana que eu não tinha em fichas para fechar todos os _King of Fighters_ que eles tivessem disponíveis naquele lugar. No entanto, minha noite não foi bem assim.

Estava chovendo quando o meu celular tocou e eu atendi, pelo viva-voz, sem nem mesmo me dar ao trabalho de ver quem é que estaria me ligando à essa hora da noite – eram onze horas.

_"Alô?"_ Eu disse, despreocupado. Afinal, eu estava indo detonar qualquer recorde que pudesse ter naquelas máquinas e que não fosse meu – o que eu achava muito difícil.

_"Matt?"_ O som dessa voz já me fez imaginar que eu estava com problemas. Será que eu tinha esquecido de fazer alguma coisa?

_"Mello? Que barulho é esse? Onde você está?"_ Essas são as três perguntas que eu jamais deveria ter feito, se quisesse preservar a minha noite. Foram as três perguntas que me levaram a estar com essa dor de cabeça infernal e uma intensa vontade de vomitar qualquer coisa que eu tenha ingerido na noite passada.

_"Não, é a rainha da Inglaterra. É lógico que sou eu, Matt! E eu não sei onde eu estou, mas venha me buscar."_ Ótimo. Perfeito. Eu quase pude enxergar o Iori dando um especial e mandando Mello para algum lugar bem distante. Como Marte, talvez. Júpiter seria uma boa pedida.

_"Como é que eu vou te buscar se você não sabe onde está, Mello? O que andou aprontando? Me dê, ao menos, o nome de algo para que eu possa ir aí!"_ À essa hora, ele já tinha estragado completamente a minha perspectiva de uma noite perfeita. Não seria dessa vez que eu quebraria os recordes mundiais...

_"Eu não sei onde eu estou, Matt. Tem uns caras me perseguindo e eu estou fugindo porque deixei a Magnum em casa, droga!"_ Agora vocês entendem porque é um problema andar ao lado do ex-chefe da Máfia?

_"Não tem nada que você reconheça por aí? O nome de uma rua? Um lugar? Qualquer coisa serve."_ Cacei um cigarro no carro e não achei nenhum. Aquilo era mau sinal. Péssimo sinal.

_"Ahn..."_ Houve um breve momento de silêncio, antes que eu escutasse o som dos tiros. Ele estava _realmente_ encrencado. _"Tem uma droga de um Mc Donald's aqui e também um bar – um muito grande e famoso, chamado Toky...."_ A linha foi cortada.

_"Mello? __Mello?Droga, você só se mete em confusões!"_ Desliguei, tentando imaginar onde ele poderia estar. Podiam haver, pelo menos, seis Mc Donald's perto da área onde estávamos, com bares ao lado.

Com alguma sorte – e alguns contatos – não foi muito difícil achar um certo loiro que foi intimado por alguns caras que estavam ao fundo do bar. O lugar foi fácil de encontrar, o difícil foi encontrar Mello. Para falar a verdade, foi ele quem me encontrou. Melhor dizendo, ele _saltou_ pra dentro do carro vindo de uma viela escura. Se eu tivesse um revólver, provavelmente teria atirado nele achando que era algum maníaco – não que ele não seja.

_"O que é que você aprontou dessa vez?"_ Perguntei, notando que os homens se aproximavam de nós.

_"Anda logo com isso que eu explico depois!"_ Não obstante ao fato de ter estragado completamente os meus planos, ele ainda me dá ordens. Droga, não estou em horário de expediente! Mas acho que ele não liga muito pra isso. Acelerei o carro e, usando os atalhos que eu conhecia pela cidade, não foi muito difícil despistar aqueles caras. Eu ainda queria um cigarro e acho que Mello queria chocolates. Ele estava nervoso.

_"Tudo bem,"_ Eu disse, mastigando a ponta de um palito de sorvete que havia encontrado no carro – qualquer coisa servia, apenas para me ocupar. _"vai me contar o que houve ou eu vou ter que adivinhar por que é que estavam te perseguindo_ outra vez?_"_

_"São os caras da Máfia, eu já te disse antes."_ Mello apertou os punhos sobre a justa calça de couro. Ele estava ficando muito nervoso e aquilo eram só os primeiros sinais. Vocês não fazem idéia de como esse loiro pode ser perigoso sem chocolate, mas estou mais preocupado com os meus cigarros. _"Não tem nenhum mercado aqui perto?"_

_"Você sabe que horas são, Mello?"_ Perguntei, tentando não parecer irônico, mas acho que ele notou isso pelo olhar que me lançou.

_"Está vendo algum relógio aqui, gênio?"_ Ele perguntou, como se a hora simplesmente não importasse. _"Deve ter alguma loja de conveniências 24h por aqui. Eu _preciso_ de chocolates."_

O vício é uma coisa cruel. Quando você tem dois viciados em algo do qual realmente necessitam para viver, se torna impossível estar no mesmo ambiente que eles no caso de abstinência. Existem diversos tipos de reação para isso e, no caso de Mello, são as piores possíveis. Eu ainda consigo me controlar. _Um pouco._ Mello não. Ele é violento, é assustador, mas ainda está na primeira fase. Sim, há fases. Cinco fases, para ser mais preciso. A primeira delas, é apertar as mãos com força contra _o-que-quer-que-esteja-ao-seu-alcance_. Neste caso, eu agradeço por não ser meu pescoço.

_"Eu não creio que haja nenhuma aqui por perto, Mello."_ Respondi, apertando os punhos com força contra o volante. Eu precisava de cigarros tanto quanto um macaco precisa de bananas.

_"Então _trate_ de achar alguma, Matt, porque eu _realmente_ preciso de chocolates."_ As mãos dele se apertaram com mais força e eu sabia que ele estava próximo de ir para a segunda fase: ficar nervoso. Mas não pouco nervoso, nem normalmente nervoso. **Muito** nervoso. O problema é que meu humor também fica afiado sem cigarros e isso é perigoso.

_"Talvez se você pudesse ajudar ao invés de só reclamar, nós achássemos o lugar mais rápido,_ Mello._"_ Retruquei. _"Porque, não sei se você reparou, mas eu também estou sem cigarros. Então, colabore comigo e eu colaborarei com você."_ Esse foi o meu segundo erro naquela noite.

_"Talvez, Matt, você esteja perdendo a noção do perigo, mas eu vou deixar ela bem clara para você."_ Ele se virou para mim e acho que só não fez algo porque eu dirigia. _"Encontre uma maldita loja que venda chocolates ou eu..."_ Não queiram saber o restante da frase.

O fato é que eu rodei todo o lugar atrás de uma maldita loja de conveniências (droga, já estou falando como o Mello) e não encontrei nenhuma. Nem mesmo um bar para comprar meus cigarros. E a terceira fase já começava a dar indícios. Mello estava trêmulo. Se ele chegasse ao próximo estágio, eu estaria com problemas. E eu já estava ciente de que aquilo _também_ me afetava. Droga. Por que todas as lojas tinham que estar fechadas às duas da manhã?! Tudo bem, foi uma pergunta idiota.

_"Droga, Matt, não tem nada por aqui! Você não está dando voltas no mesmo lugar?"_ Ele batia o pé com força contra o chão do carro. Droga, Mello estava _começando_ a me deixar nervoso também.

_"Você acha que estou tão feliz quanto você por ficar dando milhares de voltas em uma cidade e não encontrar nad—"_

_"UM POSTO DE GASOLINA ABERTO! PARE ALI, MATT! PARE ALI, PORRA!"_ Na quarta fase, ele fica histérico. Por favor, Deus, eu não acredito em Você, mas faça ter chocolates e cigarros nesse lugar!

Eu praticamente tive que dar um cavalo de pau com o carro para parar no posto, mas isso são apenas detalhes mínimos e sem importância do nosso belo passeio noturno. Mello praticamente arrastou a porta do carro com ele, saindo na direção da loja de conveniência. Bem, eu não fui muito diferente, mas, ao menos, tirei o cinto.

Ao entrar na loja, eu vi Mello gritar alguns palavrões – dos quais pouparei seus ouvidos – porque não havia chocolate. Nenhuma barra. E, céus, ele estava piorando. Mas, pelo menos, eu encontrei os meus cigarros. Ao menos, um milagre. Seria demais pedir dois? Tudo bem, eu não tenho tempo para isso agora. Comprei todos os cigarros que podia carregar em uma sacola, muitas garrafas de vodka e saí dali arrastando Mello. Ele ainda falava palavrões quando entramos no carro.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando os motivos das garrafas de vodka, certo? Bem, eu explico. A vodka era apenas uma distração para chegarmos em algum lugar que vendesse chocolate. Eu estava disposto a roubar uma doceria se tivesse avistado umazinha que fosse, mas isso não aconteceu e já eram três horas da manhã. Pelo menos, eu tinha meus cigarros.

E, por todos os deuses que não existem, a primeira tragada me levou às nuvens! Por um momento muito ínfimo – quase inexistente – eu consegui me esquecer completamente da presença de Mello ao meu lado gritando palavrões até mesmo em latim e russo. Mas ele fez questão de me tirar desse sonho, agarrando o meu pescoço.

_"Matt, eu preciso da PORRA DE UM CHOCOLATE __**AGORA**__!"_ Prestem atenção no desespero dele. Eu mal consigo respirar com o meu pescoço sendo apertado assim e quase bati a direção do carro por duas vezes, mas ele nem se importou.

_"Acalme-se, Mello! Eu estou procurando a porra de um choco..."_ Droga. Droga, droga, droga. Fui até obrigado a dar um gole na vodka – e, diga-se de passagem, um LONGO gole – por ter-me lembrado de algo. Eu _comprei_ chocolates para ele antes de sair de casa. E, bem, eles estão lá ou assim espero.

_"O que foi, Matt? O QUE FOI?!"_ Ele apertou o meu pescoço com mais força e a vodka quase não desceu em minha garganta no décimo gole por conta disso.

_"Eu acho que sei onde tem chocolates."_ Emendei, antes que ele me sufocasse. Nosso apartamento estava há quarenta minutos dali. Eu fiz o caminho em vinte ou teria morrido por falta de ar.

Foi nessa hora que as coisas começaram a ficar embaçadas. Eu não me lembro muito bem do caminho percorrido, mas eu me lembro que Mello estava muito perto da última fase e isso era a última coisa que eu queria para mim naquele momento. Seria tão perigoso quanto soltar um leão de circo faminto no meio da cidade. É, algo assim. Eu já tinha fumado seis cigarros inteiros e duas das seis garrafas de vodkas que eu comprei estavam vazias. Vocês podem imaginar o resultado disso?

Eu demorei cinco minutos para conseguir subir com Mello no elevador e a única coisa da qual consigo me lembrar era a expressão de puro ódio nos olhos dele. A quinta fase estava muito próxima de ser realizada. Por que nós tínhamos que morar no sétimo andar?

Depois de ter errado o buraco da fechadura pela terceira vez, Mello arrombou a porta. Sim, é isso mesmo. Às quatro e meia da manhã, ele arrombou a porta do nosso apartamento. Eu realmente não sei como os vizinhos não nos xingaram – aliás, até sei. Ninguém ousaria a mexer com Mello naquele andar. Ninguém.

_"Onde estão, Matt? ONDE ESTÃO?!"_ Sim, ele estava berrando. E, céus, ele não respeita a dor de cabeça alheia? Eu já estava na terceira garrafa de vodka e não me lembrava onde estavam os malditos chocolates.

_"Eu não sei, Mello, não podemos ver isso depois?"_ Esse foi o meu terceiro erro aquela noite. Eu provoquei a quinta fase.

_"Depois?"_ Ele sorriu, me olhando. Dentre as poucas coisas que ainda consigo me lembrar, o sorriso e o olhar foram as duas que mais me assustaram. Os olhos de Mello eram azuis, mas eu tenho certeza que brilharam com a intensidade do vermelho que eu jamais tinha visto na minha vida. Talvez fosse a bebida, mas eu acho que não. _"Depois, Matt?"_ Ele começou a se aproximar. Muito. _"Não vai ter depois."_ Ele avançou sobre mim e eu não lembro de mais nada. É, simples assim.

Agora eu estou aqui, sentado e semi-nu, ao lado dele. Pelas embalagens de chocolate, eu desconfio que ele achou a caixa que eu tinha comprado. Pelas garrafas de bebida, eu desconfio que ele vai acordar com uma ressaca tão forte quanto a minha. Ai...onde foi que eu coloquei as aspirinas mesmo?

_"Matt..."_ Ergui os olhos naquela direção, enquanto vasculhava as gavetas em busca das aspirinas e gelei. Os olhos dele. Aquele brilho ainda está lá e eu não estou mais bêbado.

E, droga, eu estou começando a ter flashes de memórias, daqueles que você tem depois de ficar bêbado. Eu estou me lembrando e...bem, não queiram saber o que rolou por aqui, mas foi sério. Estou com medo de ficar do lado desse cara. Muito medo.

_"O que foi, Mello? Está de ressaca? Espere aí que vou comprar as aspirinas assim que achar minhas roupas."_ Eu disse, procurando minhas calças ou qualquer coisa que eu pudesse usar para me cobrir. Então, ele fez a pergunta que eu mais temia.

_"Onde estão os meus chocolates?"_ Ele já estava na terceira fase. Maldita abstinência, vai começar tudo de novo. Mas, fazer o quê. O vício nem sempre é algo ruim.

**N/A:**

Hah, eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas 8D

Está um pouco atrasada, mas eu consegui terminar. Sim, aham, aham, eu sou foda.

Certo, essa fic ficou meio wtf, mas eu até gostei. Acho que comédias assim combinam muito com o Matt e eu gosto da perspectiva dele narrando algo. Se você souber trabalhar, o Matt é um personagem bastante interessante, porque ele quase NÃO tem personalidade. Isso é legal nele.

De qualquer forma, eu gostei de trabalhar a fic e espero que a teté goste do resultado! Te amo, titia, e feliz natal atrasado! E obrigada, Nana, por revisar 8D

**_Reviews ou o Mello vai pegar vocês!_**


End file.
